Before Subspace: Meta Knight
by TheNameStuff
Summary: Subspace has a plot that isn't to well explained in game. Like how Tabuu managed to take over Meta Knight's ship. There is canon on tabuu stealing his ship and a few other loose ends, but not much. This is what Meta Knight did in the story of "The Subspace Emissary", before the story began.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl, any of the characters used, or the franchises said characters are from.**

The Halberd, one of the most recognizable things in all of Dream Land. It's deadly weapons, huge bat wings, and iconic Mask at the front of the ship all struck fear into the hearts of anyone unfortunate enough to have to combat this deadly force. Luckily for many, this ship was not as much of a war ship as it used to be. The ship was once used for evil purposes. The captain was, and still is, one of the best fighters in Dream Land, only know to be matched by Kirby. With the captains crew, Battleship Halberd flew across Dream Land in an attempt to take it over. This conquest was stopped by the Pink Puffball, and this seemed to put a stop to the captains plans for good. The Halberd's crew had been disbanded a long time ago leaving only one remaining. Most people would agree that the one remaining was the only one that really mattered, the bat-winged masked menace: Meta Knight.

Meta Knight was (and still is) the captain of the Halberd, but instead of using it for evil, he used it the be secluded, and watch over Dream Land from the skies. The caped puffball was rarely challenged, and his ship never got into much trouble. Any danger Meta Knight put himself into, was usually of his own volition. Maybe it was the dark vibes he gave off, maybe it was the fact that he tried to take over Dream Land, maybe it was because he wielded the legendary Galaxia sword, but whatever the reason is, Meta Knight was rarely in trouble. Despite all of this, the king of Dream Land: Dedede, decided to attack Meta Knight aboard his ship. His ship wasn't in the sky, it was on the ground (A rare occurrence), but Dedede had never shown any interest in attacking Meta Knight, making the attack even weirder.

As soon as the masked warrior caught wind of the attack, he made sure that his main cannons were primed and ready for action. Battleship Halberd was designed to be operated by multiple people, the cannons being a prime example. If no one was manning the cannons, they could be set to fire at one specific area, thing, or everything. The dark knight chose to fire the cannons at the Waddle Dees since the king seemed to have an abundance of them. Alongside the cannon fire that was headed to the way of King Dedede, Meta knight also decided to unleash a weapon that hadn't been used for quite some time. He hadn't used it for good reason, it didn't have any customization to its targeting system, and that feature didn't always go well with its ability to shoot fire, missiles, and hover. The captain of the Halberd tried to avoid using this force, but it was necessary. Meta Knight pushed a button on his control panel. This push unlocked a hatch hidden deep in his ship and unloaded the weapon. The weapon activated and crashed onto the ground. It scanned for anything near by, and lead it's self to the front of the ship where Dedede and his severely damaged Waddle squad had just taken cover in the halberd. Giving the king no time to rest, the Heavy Lobster started it's assault.

After weakening the King and his gang with cannon fire, Meta Knight decided it was time to join the fray, the winged warrior spread his wings and flew through his ships halls, swiftly maneuvering around every corner until he reached the main entrance of his ship. Once again, Dedede's army had been severly damaged, leaving only him, and about 50 or so Waddle Dee's. If Meta Knight's face wasn't covered, then King Dedede would have seen the grin he was wearing. If Dedede thought that his pathetic army of Waddle Dee's could take the Halberd, he was sadly mistaken. The caped crusader drew his sword. This would be the final confrontation in this attack that Dedede launched. Meta Knight took no time in launching his attack. He flew into the sky and dropped down on Dedede with a flurry of blade slashes. The king easily dodge this attack, but had no time to counter since Meta Knight kept his onslaught going, and since Dedede wielded a huge hammer, his attacks took a bit to get started. Luckily for Dream Land's king, he was still quick to dodge or to block Meta Knights attacks with his hammer. The battle looked faint for King Dedede. He only had Waddle Dee's by his side, and if Dedede couldn't even lauch a single attack on Meta Knight, what chance would the Waddle Dee's have? Dedede's stamina was dropping. It seemed like the King would drop soon, but the kings luck proved to help him as he was saved by some... random... space... chains... These chains shot at Meta Knight. The masked knight easily avoided the chains, but there was more where those chains came from. Both Dedede and Meta Knight stopped their battle to look to where the the chains came from. The chains came from a being unknown to anyone before. The god of subspace: Tabuu. Meta Knight readied himself to attack, but quickly re-thought his decision to attack after Tabuu's army of Shadow Bugs swarmed from out of nowhere. Meta Knight knew he had met his match and used his dimensional cape technique to flee to his ship. He tried to take off as quick as he could, but more shadow bugs crawled onto his ship. Just like the shadow bugs before, they began transforming into Primids. Meta Knight sighed in defeat. There was already a swarm of shadow bugs and Primids on his ship, and they seemed to be an unlimited dispensable source. Once again, he used his dimensional cape to flee.

###

Slice, slash, stab! Primids fall to the ground and turn back into fleeing Shadow Bugs. Wait was that a Primid? Were all of those Primids? It didn't matter, they were all the same to Meta Knight because they all fell to the Galaxia Blade. Everything that his blade cut were lifeless monsters created from Shadow Bugs. Due to everything in the barren desert being lifeless, it was clear that a blue haired sword wielder was out of place. Meta Knight wasn't taking any chances though, he could be a leader of the Subspace army appointed by Tabuu. Immediately the winged nightmare flew at him as quick as he could a slashed out at the unsuspecting fighter. The attack was blocked however, and a quick brawl began. The caped sword wielders were both skilled, although it was clear that the one who could fly was a bit more skilled in almost every was except for maybe defense. A clash of blades sent both Meta Knight and the other sword wielder back from the force of each others blows. As the fight was about to continue, more Shadow Bugs began to surround the two. Meta Knight saw the startled look on his opponents face and knew he made a mistake. The blue haired lord looked at Meta Knight and they both nodded and lunged out at the Subspace army.

 **This is not a series. I am not writing more "Before Subspace" stories. I apologize if you thought it was a series, but I thought the name was fitting.**


End file.
